galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Middle Pleistocene
Middle Pleistocene Subdivisions of the Quaternary System The Middle Pleistocene is a subdivision of the Pleistocene Epoch, from 781,000 to 126,000 years ago (781–126 ka). It is preceded by the Calabrian stage, beginning with the Brunhes–Matuyama reversal, and succeeded by the Tarantian stage (equivalent to the Late or Upper Pleistocene), taken as beginning with the last interglacial (MIS 5). The tripartite subdivision of the Pleistocene into Lower (Early), Middle and Upper (Late) has been in use since the 1930s . It is in use as a provisional or "quasi-formal" designation by the International Union of Geological Sciences (IUGS) as of 2018 , pending the ratification of the 2017 proposal by the International Commission on Stratigraphy (Subcommission on Quaternary Stratigraphy, ICSSQS) of the Chibanian stage. The Middle Pleistocene contains the transition from the Lower to Middle Paleolithic in palaeoanthropology, i.e. the emergence of Homo sapiens at 300,000 years ago. The oldest known human DNA dates to the Middle Pleistocene. Definition process Around 2000 , the ICS Subcommission on Quaternary Stratigraphy had intended to formally divide the Pleistocene Epoch into three subepochs/subseries: the Early/Lower Pleistocene, the Middle Pleistocene and the Late/Upper Pleistocene. In 2009 , however, the ICS's governing body (the IUGS), overruled this approach, preferring instead to divide the Pleistocene Epoch into four ages/stages. Some GSSP candidate sites were selected and informal names based on these locations were proposed. This resulted in the 2009 proposal that the Middle Pleistocene subepoch/subseries should be replaced by the Ionian age/stage, the start/base of which would be defined at a location in Italy. Ionian The Ionian stage includes all of the European Sicilian Stage and the first part of the Tyrrhenian Stage. Suitable sections for defining the base of the Ionian Stage are located in southern Italy. During Lower and Middle Pleistocene the Adriatic-Ionian margin was characterized by high sedimentation rates, in response to intense differential tectonic subsidence and massive sedimentary yield. Specifically, candidate sections are the “Montalbano Jonico” Section (Bradanic Trough, Basilicata Region) and the “Valle di Manche Nord” Section (San Mauro Marchesato, Crotone Basin, Calabria Region). In the former, a spectacular succession of marls laid in the Apennine foredeep is exposed which, however, are unfortunately unsuitable for magnetostratigraphic analyses. The latter, which is represented by a shallowing-upward succession that developed in an outer-shelf environment, has the bonus of a sharp biomagnetostratigraphic record, which provides tighter age control. Besides these exposures, a number of Ocean Drilling Program cores drilled either in the Ionian Sea (Site 964) and in the Sicily Channel-Capo Rossello area (Site 963) are available, which correlate well with the on-land sections mentioned above based on a significant number of criteria (magnetostratigraphy, biostratigraphy, sapropel stratigraphy, stable isotopes and tephrochronology). The interval corresponding to the Ionian Stage is especially well represented in Site 963, where no turbidites and/or hiatuses are recognized. Presently, the Montalbano Ionico section is possibly the main candidate for defining the Lower - Middle Pleistocene boundary, when a reliable magnetostratigraphic record is found. Chibanian In November 2017, the Chibanian (defined at a site in Chiba Prefecture, Japan) replaced the Ionian as the Subcommission on Quaternary Stratigraphy's preferred GSSP proposal for the age/stage that should replace the Middle Pleistocene subepoch/subseries.8 Until the Chibanian is ratified by the IUGS, the Chibanian will remain an unofficial informal, proposed stratigraphic division and Middle Pleistocene remains the provisional or quasi-formal name used by the IUGS, for example on its International Chronostratigraphic Chart for 2018. Chronology Further information: Marine isotope stage and Last glacial period Further information: Brunhes–Matuyama reversal Age paleoclimate glaciation palaeoanthropology 790–761 ka MIS 19 Günz (Elbe) glaciation Peking Man (Homo erectus) 761–712 ka MIS 18 712–676 ka MIS 17 676–621 ka MIS 16 621–563 ka MIS 15 Gunz-Haslach interglacial Heidelberg Man (Homo heidelbergensis ), Bodo cranium 563–524 ka MIS 14 524–474 ka MIS 13 end of Cromerian (Günz-Mindel) interglacial Boxgrove Man (Homo heidelbergensis) 474–424 ka MIS 12 Anglian Stage in Britain; Haslach glaciation Tautavel Man (Homo erectus) 424–374 ka MIS 11 Hoxnian (Britain), Yarmouthian (North America) Swanscombe Man (Homo heidelbergensis) 374–337 ka MIS 10 Mindel glaciation, Elster glaciation, Riss glaciation 337–300 ka MIS 9 Purfleet Interglacial in Britain Mousterian 300–243 ka MIS 8 Irhoud 1 (Homo sapiens); Middle Paleolithic; Haplogroup A (Y-DNA) 243–191 ka MIS 7 Aveley Interglacial in Britain Galilee Man (Homo sapiens ); Haua Fteah 191–130 ka MIS 6 Illinoian Stage Herto Man (Homo sapiens); Macro-haplogroup L (mtDNA); Mousterian 130–123 ka MIS 5e peak of Eemian interglacial sub-stage, or Ipswichian in Britain Klasies River Caves; Sangoan Humans DNA from humans has been found dating to 430,000 years ago. This is the oldest found, as of 2016. EARTH The Guardian continues with his interference of natural development and sterilizes all non-Homo Sapiens sentients The Next visit Earth The Blue The Blue reach Andromeda The Kermac develop their first will benders Xunx The first Generation of "Space Xunx " use the technology gained from the Seeders and Anuna . These are Green Xunx . They conquer and kill the previous Red Xunx in record time. The Golden The Golden meet the Traveler and are introduced to the Golden Guards . Makabi the first Merchant takes the Diamond Seat The Next A technologically high advanced species of Humanoids ( Presumably related to the Atlanteans of the First Humanity ) visit Earth and meet with the Guardian. Category:Union Time Line